Network systems enable communication of messages between users. For example, an electronic mail system (or a compatible system) enables the communication of e-mail messages between users, and a voicemail system (or a compatible system) enables the communication of voicemail messages between users. Likewise, an integrated voicemail and e-mail system enables the communication of both voicemail and e-mail messages between users through a common user interface. Messages received by users may be saved by the users for later retrieval and may be organized by the users into different groups or folders to facilitate subsequent retrieval of the saved messages by the user.